Finding Home
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Carolina Williams was sent to her estranged father, Steve. Does she actually find a home or does she get sent away?


**Finding Home**

**Chapter 1**

Pulling into the garage as he sighed, placing his Black pickup in park. Turning the ignition and grabbing his duffle bag. Shutting the truck's door as he headed inside. He pocketed his cell phone as he ran a hand over his bald head. Piercing blue eyes looked to workers running around the backstage area as he entered from the garage. Walking up to the door with his name on it, opening the door as he tossed his duffle bag to the floor, plopping himself upon the couch that sat in his locker room. Leaning his head back as he sighed deeply. He had just arrived and was already feeling a headache coming on, and the damn night hasn't even started yet! Hoping to maybe get a quick nap in, before the show started then he wouldn't have a second. A knock upon his door, dragged him away from the opportunity to get that nap in. He slowly opened his eyes, running a hand over his face, as he rose to his black work boot covered feet. He grabbed the knob of the door and whipped the door open. Lifting a brow to a stage hand, jumping back, he swore fifty feet backwards. He smirked as he lifted a brow. "Can I help yah?" He asked.

The stage hand was shaking like a leaf from head to toe. He swallowed hard as he leaned his hand out with a business size envelope in his shaky hand. "Th..Th..This just came for you ." Steve looked to the envelope, reaching out and taking it from the shaking stage hand. "Thanks kid." Opening it as the stage hand was still standing there, "Anything else yah want? Or are yah gonna piss yerself from fright?" The stage hand jumped as he ran off. Steve shook his head as he leaned against the door frame as he took the letter out of the envelope, unfolding it and started to read what was written upon the piece of paper. Narrowing his eyes as he leaned up to his feet, stepped into the hallway as he saw the stage hand standing nearby talking to someone, "Hey Kid! Who gave this to you?" He asked as he walked over to him. The kid jumped as he tripped over one of the rolling cases, falling on his ass. Steve leaned over, picking the kid up by the front of his black WWE t-shirt. "Tell me or I will give yah something to shake about.." Narrowing his blue eyes as he was breathing heavley through his nose, awaiting an answer. Pointing down the hallway, "M.. gave it to me to bring to you. He had received it earlier and couldn't find you, until tonight." Steve dropped the kid upon the floor as he stormed off with the letter in his hands, in search of the bald headed McMahon that was holding information back until now.

Finally finding McMahon's office, Steve pounded a fist upon the door. Not even waiting for an answer as he stalked into the office. A couple of the Divas screamed and covered themselves up with their shirts. Vince narrowed his eyes as he closed his button down white shirt. "Can I help you Steve?!" Vince said angrily through his gritted teeth. Steve lifted the letter up that was in his hand to Vince's view. "Why didn't you come and find me when you receive it Vince huh? Just waited until the last second before handing it to me?

Couldn't do it yerself, had to send a wet behind the ears stage hand." Vince patted the lower backs of the Divas telling them to get lost and come back later. Steve narrowed his eyes to the Divas as they hauled ass out of the office, letting Steve and Vince talk in private. Vince sighed as he looked to Steve, "I tried looking for you earlier Steve to give it to you, honest." "Yer lyin' Vince, through yer teeth. You saw me earlier this afternoon, on my way out to an autograph session." Vince sighed a bit, "I didn't have it then. It arrived after you left. I didn't think it was important, so I waited until now to give it to you. I should say have it delivered to you. I was a bit busy to do it myself." Steve rolled his eyes, "Vince stop bull shittin' yerself. It's pathetic!" Vince's eyes went a bit wide as Steve narrowed his piercing blue orbs, "If you read the outside of the envelope, it said urgent on it. That means it's IMPORTANT. Does it not? If you don't know what that means by now, you've got some problems."

Vince slowly rose to his feet as he put his hands up in front of him a bit, "Now Steve.. I didn't see it or I would of gotten it to you before now." Steve sighs as he ran his hand over his bald head to the back of his neck, he was starting to feel frustration, in holding himself back from not killing his boss with his own bare hands. "Next time Vince, get a set of grapefruits yah say yah have, and deliver the damn thing yerself. Don't beat around the damn Divas." With that Steve turned on his heels, slamming the door to Vince's office so hard a few of the framed posters fell of the walls and broke.

Vince sighed as he collapsed back onto the couch, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat that had formed. He hated dealing with Steve, especially knowing the history they had between them. Running a hand over the light gray do rag tied around his head as his cell phone rang, picking it up and getting back to business.

Grumbling under his breath as he re-read the letter for the umpteen time, since leaving Vince's office, Steve was carrying a beer as he was heading back to his locker room. His head was throbbing and he was wanting to kick some ass at the moment. Taking a huge swig of his beer, crushing the empty can, tossing it into a nearby trash can. About to enter his locker room as a voice caught his attention, "Hey Steve! What's got yah in an uproar now?" Steve lowered the letter as his best amigo came walking down the hallway, in his blue jeans, black biker vest and his long auburn locks tied back, carrying a dark blue bandana and sunglasses in one of his massive hands. "Vince as usual Mark. You should know this by now." Mark chuckles as he walks up and stops, "I could hear you from my locker room, yelling at'em. What did he do now? Try make'em piss his pants again?" Steve chuckles a bit and pats Mark's broad right shoulder as he walked into his locker room, Mark following him in. "No he didn't have the grapefruits, he says he has and do his job." Mark seated himself upon a black, metal folding chair as he tied the dark blue bandana around his head. "Which is?" Steve seated himself upon the couch and sighs a bit, rummaging through his duffle bag for the aspirin. "He received an important, urgent letter for me today and didn't get it to me until a few minutes ago. But he didn't hand it to me. He sent a wet behind the ears stage hand. I think the kid pissed his pants when I answered the door." Mark held back a chuckle to the image running through his mind of what Steve just described, as he cleared his throat.

"What did the letter state? Everything alright?" He asked with concern in his voice, placing his sunglasses on top of his head. Finally finding the bottle of aspirin, opening it, taking a couple with some water from a bottle he had nearby. Looking to Mark as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch, "You wouldn't believe me if I told yah man..." Mark looked to his best friend as he leaned forward, placing his forearms upon his knees, "Try me Steve. We've been friends for years. Nothing doesn't seem to surprise me with you." Steve sighs as he picks the letter he received and leans it out towards Mark. "Here read this and then tell me if you do or not." Mark lifted an auburn brow as he took the letter gently from Steve's grasp and brought it up to his green colored orbs as he started reading it silently to himself. Steve closed his eyes, as his best friend read the letter. "Your kiddin' right?" Mark finally stated after reading the letter and looked to Steve as he lowered it, placing it upon the coffee table between them. "Nope it's all there in plain print. What the hell am I gonna do?" Mark shrugs, "I don't know what to tell yah man. Whatever you decided, you know me and the guys will help out in anyway we can." Steve sighs running both his hands over his face. "I appreciate that Mark really. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Got a lot of calls to make and planning I guess. I don't really know yet until I make the call in the morning to whomever I'm suppose to call, according to the letter." Mark slowly rose up to his black work boot covered feet, "Whatever you decided, I'm behind yah. I've gotta go. Glen and I have a tag team match. Meet yah at the hotel later for a card game?" Steve nods as he smiles a bit, "Sure. Bring the cards and yer money. Cause yer gonna lose." Mark laughs deeply as he walks out of Steve's locker room.

Steve grabs the letter, folding it up, placing it back in the envelope, folding it in half, placing it into the back pocket of his blue jean shorts as he rose to his feet. "Worry about it in the morning. Right now I've gotta work." Removing the light gray t-shirt and rummages through his duffle bag for one of his black t-shirts. Placing it on as he got himself into his 'Stone Cold' mode as he was told his run-in was up next. Putting everything, but his work into the back of his mind. Left his locker room to do his thing, then head back to the hotel to rob Glen, Mark, David, JBL and the Hardys of their money.

**Chapter 2**

"Throw down a card already there rainbow bright. Before we throw one down for you.." Glen grumbled as everybody was looking to Jeff, waiting to see what he was going to throw down. "Alright, god you guys are damn pushy.." He grumbled as he put a card down upon the table. Matt tossed a piece of pretzel up in the air and caught it in his mouth as he played his turn, after making a bet. Puffing on his cigar as he sighed, placing a bet and then picking up the number of cards he needed. "No wonder nobody doesn't like playing cards with you Jeff. You take forever!" John commented, as he held the cigar in the corner of his mouth. "Will yah leave the kid alone, can't find players short notice sometimes yah know." Mark said as he drank back his shot of Jack Daniels as he put the shot glass back upon the table top. "Alright who's bet?" Matt asked. Everybody pointing to John, "His.." Jeff grunted out as Matt swatted him. John lifted a brow, "Better watch the attitude boy.. I can't help it if your losing and I've won the last few hands." Steve emptied out another beer can, tossing it into the box to join the others, as the last bets were placed.

Everybody laid their cards out as everybody looked to John. He snickered as he puffed on his cigar as he collected his winnings. Everybody leaned back in their chairs as Steve stood up to refresh drinks, "Your cheating John.." Jeff accused as John lifted a brow, putting his winning together. "Your jealous skittle boy, that I've got lady luck on my side and you don't." Jeff stood to his feet as Matt sighed, "Here we go again.." He mumbled under his breath as Jeff walked over to JBL, taking a card out from under his leg, "Your not cheating hm?" Tossing the card upon the table top, it was an Ace of hearts. "Lady luck my ass.." Mark said as everybody looked to John. John shrugs as he pushed the winnings back into the middle. "Alright I'll forfeit my money tonight, split it between yourselves." Standing up to his feet, gathering his gear and left. Matt sighs and looks to his brother, "We lose a lot of players cause of you. I can see why it's hard to get players."

Steve walked over, seated himself as Dave grabbed the deck and started shuffling it. "Can we play something else?" Jeff whined as he plopped himself in his chair. Dave lifted a brow, "We could always play fifty-two card pick up?" Mark, Glen and Matt all snickered as Jeff shook his head, "Umm.. No thanks Animal man. Play that too many times with the Divas. I hate it.." Jeff grumbled, running a hand through his purple, blue and yellow colored locks. "Could always play War?" Matt suggested. Mark rolls his eyes, "Last time we played War, if my memory plagues me right. We had to hold back Dave from starting World War three with you two." Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yea.. I forgot.." Glen leaned back in his chair, "Always play Go Fish..." Steve sighs and leans back in his chair, "Last time we played that. I chased Jeff around the room, cause he was being a wise ass..." Lifting a brow towards the rainbow warrior as Jeff was balancing a few Oreo cookies on his forehead.

Matt looked to him out of the corner of his eye and sighs, "Show off.. Anybody can do that.." Jeff snickered, "I would LOVE to see you do this Matthew." The other four looked to the brothers having an Oreo cookie stack balancing contest. "This should be interesting.." Glen said as he tossed a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth. "Hey their entertaining me. Shut it Glen." Mark said as Dave stretched his arms a bit. "We gonna do something? We only played poker for an hour. That's a short record for us." Steve looked to Dave, "Think of something to play then Dave." Dave shrugs. "Could always play Slap Jack?" Steve and Mark both looked at one another then to Dave. "Alright.. Find someone named Jack and we'll slap'em around a few rounds." Mark commented as Steve and Glen busted up laughing.

Dave shook his head and sighs. "Dead head.. I meant.. Never mind.." Mark shrugs as he drains another shot of JD. "Mark you knew.. What he..meant..." Steve said between laughs. "I know Steven.. I was pulling his leg.. You know a joke.. You know a 'Ha ha'.." Mark tried to explain, using his finger to emphasis the quotation marks. Steve patted his shoulder as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "I know Mark. Lighten up." Mark growls a bit as Matt fell backwards out of his chair as Jeff chuckles. Matt stood up and huffed. "You meant to do that cheater!" He bellowed as Jeff was still balancing his Oreo cookie stack. "I told you! I can do it and you can't!" Matt growled as he dumped his brother's chair, cookies and all. Jeff squeaked as he fell to the floor and looks up to his brother. "You're a sore loser Matthew!" He bellowed as he got off his head and sat up on his knees.

The others chuckled as Matt sat back down as Jeff climbed to his feet, after picking up the Oreos from the floor. "I think I heard a mouse when you landed there skittles. I hope you didn't bring yer pet with yah." Steve commented as he leaned back in his chair. "No that was me, landing on my head. For the umpteenth time today." Sliding his eyes to the side as he sighed, looking to his brother. Matt snickered, "Not my fault..." Jeff rolled his eyes, "Yea.. SUREEEE.." Dave chuckled as he started to build a playing card house. "Bored are we Animal?" Glen asked as he watched David concentrating on his creation. "Yea I am. Problem Monster boy?" Glen shook his head, "Nope. But piece of advice... I watch out for those sudden wind gusts. Then you would have to start over again.." Dave slid his eyes to the side as he narrowed them at Glen, "Don't even think about it.." Next thing Dave knew it, the cards were falling as he growled, "Alright... WHO DID IT?!" He bellowed as he looked to each individual. They all shook their heads as Dave sighed, seeing the window was open. "Damn.. Summer breeze..." Dave sighed as he picked the cards up, placing them back into a deck. "Now who's playing fifty-two card pick up?" Jeff asked as Matt and himself were laughing. Steve shook his head as he drained some of the beer from the one he was drinking. A knock upon the room door caught his attention. Rising to his feet as he walked over, peeking through the peep hole. "Alright who ordered the lovely Diva dish?" he asked with his hand upon the door knob.

Matt, Dave and Jeff all jumped to their feet and ran for the door. Trampling Steve, shoving him to the side as they threw open the door. Ashley, Maria, and Michelle were standing there on the other side, Maria had her hands behind her back. "Hello boys." Michelle said as six pairs of eyes looked to them. Steve climbed to his feet as he pushed Jeff and Matt out of his way, "Hello ladies." The three ladies smiled to Steve. "We heard you guys were having a bit of a party..." Ashley said as Steve smiled a bit. "Yea a little one. We were playing some poker..." Steve explained as Jeff chimed in, "Care to join us?" The trio looked to one another as they giggled, "We've got a better idea.." Michelle said as the guys stood off to the side, letting the lovely trio into the room. Steve closed the door as the other escorted the Divas in. Mark and Glen nodded to the trio as Michelle seated herself in one of the chair, "Evening Gents." Michelle said to Glen and Mark.

Matt looked to Ashley, "What's on your minds?" Maria brought her hands out from behind her back holding a box in her hands. "Anybody up for Twister?" she asked. Ashley and Michelle chuckled as they guys groaned, except for Jeff. He was jumping around like an idiot, "Yes I'm the best at this game!" "Why does that not surprise me?" Dave commented with a smirk, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jeff stopped bouncing on his feet, giving Dave a dirty look.

Steve looked to Mark and Glen. "Beats sitting around doing nothing.." Mark and Glen both stood up from the table. Carrying it to the side for more room to play. "Hell I ain't gonna complain. Getting tied up in a pretzel with a lovely Diva, beats watching Heckle and Jekyll there, stacking Oreos on their foreheads." Mark commented as Ashley and Maria set the Twister mat on the floor. Everybody kicked off their shoes, into their socks, except for Jeff, he wasn't wearing any. Glen looked to him, "If your foot ends up in my face, you better have a number handy for the nearest doctor." Jeff lifted a brow, "Why?" Matt groaned, "Cause you dumbass, he'll end up breaking every bone in it." Jeff thinks about it for a moment, then the light bulb finally went off as he slid to the side, hiding behind Ashley. "Help me.." He whispered in her ear, pointing to Glen. Ashley giggled as Michelle put the spinner down near the mat, "Alright let's get this show on the road." Dave grumbled as Maria leaned against him as the game started.

**Chapter 3**

The game was broken up around 3am, when the inventible happened. Jeff didn't take Glen's warning at the beginning. The game was going good, until Jeff started being a wise ass and ended up with his foot being broken. His foot ended up in Glen's face and let's just say he wouldn't be playing Twister anytime soon. Groaning as he sighed, Steve slowly stirred as he crawled out of bed. Yawning as he rubbed a hand over his face. Slowly getting himself going, grabbing some clothes, heading into the bathroom for a shower. Getting the shower started, stripping out of his shorts and climbing in under the semi cool sprays to wake himself up. Getting the shower down and dressed into a pair of black jean shorts, light gray wife beater. Packing his gear up as he grabbed the letter out of his jean shorts from yesterday, he would make the phone calls once he got to the arena and settled in his dressing room.

Packing his pockets with the rest of his gear as he left to his rental, driving to the arena.

Sighing as he growled, after hanging up his cell phone. A headache was coming on once again as he sighed, climbed to his feet and walked over to his duffle bag, rummaging through it for the aspirin. Finally finding them as he opened the container and taking a couple as a knock sounded on his door. He drank some water as he walked over, opening the door to a stage hand telling him he was needed to cut his promo. He nodded as he closed the bottle of water, placing it upon the table and left to do the promo, then go see Vince about a couple of things about the script for next week's shows.

Mark and Glen were standing in the hallway, talking about last night as a voice caught their attention. "Hey big, tall, and ugly.." Mark stopped what he was going to say as he lifted a brow and started looking around. "Umm.. Dude.. Down here.." Mark lowered his green eyes as a pair of blue eyes came into his sight, attached to a short ass kid. Mark sighed as Glen looked around him to the kid, "Can we help you kid?" Glen asked, from the other side of his mask. "Well I'm hoping so, cause if yah don't then I'll just go ask someone else." Lifting a brow as he looked to the snotty nosed kid. "Watch the attitude kid, gonna get you in trouble." Snickering as the kid rolled their eyes, "Whatever makes you sleep better at night there buddy. I'm looking for someone. Hoping you two could help me." Mark slid his eyes to the side, looking to Glen, then back to the attitude driven youngster, "Pends on who you wanna see kid? We might not want to help you. If you don't quit the 'tude then maybe we will." Mark commented as he crossed his massive arms over his chest.

Rolling their blue eyes, crossing their arms over their chest as they sighed, "Forget it. Big, tall and dumb. Gotta love this already. I'll find them myself." Sighing as they walked off. Mark lifted a brow as he reached down and picked the kid up by the handle on top of the back pack, which was on the kid's back. Lifting them up to his eye level. Growling as they struggled against the grip of the giant had upon their back pack. "Put me down you over grown ape!" The kid bellowed as Glen walked off, letting Mark handle the snotty nosed little runt. Mark narrowed his eyes as he sighed, "Calm down runt. I ain't gonna hurt you. If I was gonna, I would of by now." Finally settling down as blue eyes met green, crossing their arms over their chest once again as the kid sighed, "Fine.. What do you want now?" Mark rolled his eyes to the kid, "You are looking for someone. If you tell me or describe them, I might be able to help." The kid blew a few locks of their dirty blonde hair out of their face, "Alright fine..." Thinking for a moment as Mark waited to see who or what this kid was looking for. Mark thought they were looking for a certain wrestler for an autograph, but if that was the case, the kid would of bolted by him or asked him by now. Most of the time, kids were afraid of him. So it didn't phase him at the moment.

Seeing that this was gonna take some time, Mark leaned against the wall behind him. "Some time today kid.. I'm a busy man.." Blue eyes narrowed towards him as the kid sighed, "Hey I just got told what the guy looked liked. God yer pushy." Mark lifted a brow, realizing the kid had an accent. "You are not from here are yah?" He asked. The kid shook their head, "Nope... Yer smarter than you look dude." Mark sighed as he stood up to his feet, "Anyways.. You've got a picture or anything on you of who your looking for?" The kid sighed, "No unfortunately. But the person I'm looking for, works for the WWE as a wrestler or something." Mark chuckles, "Well yer in the right place. Your standing in the back stage of the WWE. I'm one of the wrestlers, but I know your not looking for me." Mark was hoping not in the back of his mind. The kid shook their head, "Heck no.. Do I look like you? I sure in hell hope not." Mark lifted a brow to the mouth of the kid, "I hate to be nosey.." "Then don't be.." Mark sighs as he held back his temper, "How old are you?"

Crossing arms over their chest, "I'm 10 years old, if that's any of yer business." Mark chuckles, "You've got one heck of a mouth on you for a ten year old. That's why I was askin'. Yer talking like your 18 not 10." Rolling eyes as the kid sighed, "Sue me then.. You gonna help or not?" Mark nods a bit, "Tell me who your looking for, then I can tell you or direct you in the direction to go." The kid sighs, "Can you put me down on my feet, I'll get the papers out and I can tell you more." Mark lifts a brow, "You won't run will you?" Sighing in a bit of frustration, placing a hand over their heart, "I swear I won't run." Mark nods, placing the kid back upon their black skater sneakers, which were untied.

The kid removed the back pack from their back, after putting the skateboard down, and started rummaging through it. Mark seated himself upon a nearby rolling case as he watched the kid rummage through the back pack. Pulling out some papers and started reading them. "Alright I'm looking for a guy that is not near your height. Umm.. Blue eyes and talks like I do..." Mark looks to the kid started talking, "Well that cuts the search down. To a few people... Can you give anything more specific?" Placing the papers in the back pocket of their baggy black jeans, adjusting the black work shirt that covered a plain white t-shirt. Running a hand through their shoulder length dirty blonde locks. Mark lifted a brow, he just realized the kid ain't what he thinks. "Have a name or anything?" Mark asked. The kid zipped up the back pack, placing it back upon their back and stood upon the skate board and started messing around. "Nope all I know according to the papers."

Mark sighs as he stands up as the kid fell off the skateboard. The board rolling over to Mark's feet. Mark picked up the board as the kid got to their feet, running over as Mark played 'Keep Away' with it. "Give it back dude!" The kid bellowed as they kept jumping up for it. "Calm down. I'll give it back once you help me find whoever you belong too." Sighing as the kid looked to Mark, "That's all I know alright. I'm a kid man looking for that guy I just told yah about. I just found out about him a few weeks ago. God some people are so nosey." Mark growled a bit, "You asked me fer help. I'm tryin' to help. You ain't giving me many clues!" He bellowed as the kid snickered, "Dude you have a temper.. Chill out.." Mark ran a hand over his face as he took a few deep breaths. The kid stood there thinking, "Alright I got it. He's about half yer size a bit taller. Blue eyes.. Walks around like he doesn't give a hell about anybody. I don't know much more than that. If I watched wrestling, I probably could describe the character he plays, but I haven't watched it in a long time."

Mark heard what the kid was saying as he handed the kid back the skateboard as he thought for a moment. Coming out of his thoughts as a voice sounded from behind him. He sighed as he turned, looking down the hallway, as the kid jumped. "Sounds like someone also has a temper like you dude." Mark lifted a brow as he looked down to the kid, "Yer looking for him?" The kid shrugs as Mark crouched down in front of the kid, "Gotta name kid?" The kid looked to Mark as they answered, "Names Carolina Danielle Williams. Why?"

Mark sighed as he stood to his full height as he heard the kid's name. He shook his head as he couldn't believe this smart mouth little snot nose kid, belonged to the one down the hallway raising hell with Coach. "I ask because the guy yer looking for, is down the hallway..." The kid nods crossing her arms over her chest, "I kind of figured that out man. What gave him away?" Mark chuckles as he looks to the kid, "Follow me. I'll take yah to him." The kid nods as she picked up her skateboard, following the huge giant down the hallway, a few steps behind. Mark chuckled under his breath, 'Boy is he in for a surprise of his life.' Mark thought to himself as he led the kid down to where the ruckus was being heard from, none other than the Rattlesnake's locker room.

**Chapter 4**

Mark walked to the open door as he motioned for Carolina to stop. She stopped as she put her skateboard down on the floor, standing on it as she just started messed around, while waiting. Mark walked into the doorway and stood there as a steaming rattle snake, having it out with Jonathan Coachman. "Get outta my locker room before I skin yah alive Coach." Coach lifted his hands up as he slowly backed out of the locker room, running into a huge wall of muscle. Slowly looking up as he jumped to see Taker behind him. Mark snickered as he stepped inside, to the side as Coach retreated out into the hallway. Mark was about to speak as they heard Coach yelling then a huge crash. Steve looked to Mark and then to the hallway, "What the hell was that?" He asked as Mark shrugs, "Who knows with Coach. But I've got something to tell yah.." Mark was about to say something else when a voice sounded, "Dude you just ruined my favorite board. Yer gonna pay fer that!" Mark groaned as Steve lifted a brow as they both walked out into the hallway. Mark sighed as he shook his head as Steve leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and started laughing.

There sat Carolina beating the shit out of Coach, as he was trying to unbury himself from a few cases, extra wires and such, after crashing on Carolina's skateboard. Coach pushed the kid away, "Get away from me kid.. Don't leave your toys in the hallway." Carolina tumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Quickly she got to her feet and jumped on Coach, punching him with lefts and rights. Coach growled as she got him in the nose hard. Holding his nose as blood gushed as he yelled, "My NOSE! You lil brat!" Mark stalked over as Coach grasped one of Carolina's wrists in his grip. "I would let that kid go Coach, unless you wanna be buried again fer good." Mark warned as Coach let the kid's wrist go as he backed away, "Keep yer kid on a leash Taker. Or next time I will take action." Carolina backed up as she walked over and picked her back pack up off the floor. Mark narrowed his eyes towards Coach, "Get lost boy.." Coach scurried to his feet and ran off.

Mark sighed as he turned his attention to Carolina, "You alright?" She nods as she put her back pack upon her back, "I'm fine, but that guy broke my board.. Man that was my favorite board. He'll pay for it.." Walking over as Mark walked over to Steve, "I've gotta talk to you now.." Steve nods as he motioned towards his locker room, "Step into my office man." Mark steps inside as Steve looked over his shoulder to the little girl, picking up the pieces of what remained of her skate board. He turned his attention to Mark, he was pacing the floor. Steve watched him as he stopped, "Cute kid.. Where did this one come from? Someone you don't know Mark?" Steve questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mark chuckled as he looked to Steve, "Your so funny, but so off with from the truth Steve." Mark was about to speak as Carolina made her presence known. "Is it safe for me to come in or hang out in the hallway a little longer?" Steve turned around to look to the kid.

A breath got caught in his throat as a pair of blue eyes came in contact with his. Mark took a step forward and placed an arm over Steve's shoulders and chuckles a bit, "Steve I want yah to meet YOUR daughter, Carolina Danielle Williams." Steve's jaw dropped as he heard what Mark had said to him. He didn't know what to say at this moment. Carolina snickered as she giggled a bit, "Close yer mouth. Unless you're a frog and waiting for flies." Steve slowly closed his mouth and looked to the little girl before them then to Mark, "Yer pulling my leg..." Steve commented as Mark shook his head, "No I'm not.. Dude that kid has yer blood running through her." Steve looked to Carolina once again as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Umm if you want proof I carry it. Along with blood and such." Mark chuckled as he slid his arm off Steve's shoulders, "She smarter than you think Steve. Got yer mouth, eyes, the whole fifty yards. Most important of all, your temper." Steve growled as he pointed to the door, "Get outta here Deadman.." He demanded. Mark backed away as he walked around Carolina, "Be easy on him Carolina. Even though he sounds like a bear. He could be worse." Steve reached out with a swing of his fist, barely missing Mark as he jogged off. Carolina chuckled as Steve escorted her into his locker room, closing the door.

Plopping himself down on the couch as he sighed. Carolina walked in and sighed standing there. "Well?" Steve lifted a brow to the kid's attitude. "Well what?" Carolina rolled her eyes and reached into her back jean pocket, pulling out the papers and placed them on the coffee table before them, "You were suppose to have received a letter a few weeks ago, stating my arrival. Which I doubt you got. But everything is right there." Steve sighed as he looked to the papers upon the table that Carolina placed there. Reaching for them as he started reading them carefully. Carolina seated herself upon a nearby black metal folding chair, awaiting to see if this guy was actually who he was, she had a feeling this was gonna be a long battle, trying to convince this cue ball she was his daughter.

**Chapter 5**

Steve sighed as he read over all the papers that Carolina had handed him. Leaning back against the cushions of the couch, running his hands over his face. Carolina lifted a brow as she looked to the man before her. "Well are you who the papers state you are?" She asked as she yawned a bit. Steve looked to her, "According to these papers. I guess so." Carolina sighs as she nods her head, "Well at least you fit the description I was given. Well sort of." Steve lifts a brow to HIS daughter, he was still in shock about the whole situation. Carolina looked into his eyes, "I see a lot of confusion in them eyes of yers. Anything you wanna know about me ask away. I've got nothing to hide." Steve nods, "Alright let's start with how old you are and give me as much information about your mother as possible. I don't remember nothing.." "I kind of figured that already..." Carolina slowly stood up to her feet, walked over and seated herself upon the couch next to him. Removing her back pack from her back and placing it upon the floor.

"I'm 10 years old. Born and raised in Houston, Texas. Probably caught on to my accent, like your big buddy there did." She started in on telling Steve a bunch of things as she rummaged through her back pack. Finally finding what she wanted, revealing a small photo album, the cover midnight blue in color. Leaning it out to Steve, "Your gonna want to look through this." Steve looked to the book and hesitantly took it and started flipping through it as Carolina kept on explaining things. "I've been living with my grandparents since I was 3 years old. They practically raised me till they passed away.." Her voice slowly diminished at the end of the sentence. Steve looked to her, "Where's yer mom?" He asked. Slowly lifting her eyes up to meet his blue orbs, "I don't know.. I haven't seen her since I was 4 years old. Just up and left one day, no letter, no word, no nothing..." Steve nods a bit as he looks back to the photo album. Mostly photos of Carolina back home with her grandparents and such.

Looking over as she slid her legs under her body, sitting indian style. "Yer probably wondering how you got tracked down?" Steve looked to her, "I received a letter yesterday telling me you were gonna be coming to live with me. But I didn't expect yah this soon.. Carolina was it?" She nods, "You can call me Carli for short. Make it easier on you, everybody else does." Steve smiles a bit as he finished flipping through the small photo album, handing it back. "Well Carli, seems we got a lot of catching up to do. Right now we're gonna head back to the hotel. Get you a room next to mine and get you settled in. Had a long trip?" Carolina nods as she puts the book back into her back pack, zipping it up. "Yes I did actually. I hate airports, everyone staring at me, like they never seen a kid before." Rolls her eyes as she rises to her feet, "When do we go home? Mean literally home, not just to hotels." Steve slowly stood to his feet, gathering his gear. "In four weeks we will be." Carolina stopped in her foot steps, "In four weeks? We travel that long on the road?" Steve nods, "How the job works Carli. You'll get use to it. How did you.." Carli ran a hand through her hair, "The foster parents let me know a bit about you and your work. Preparing me for everything. Boy they were wrong..."

Steve zipped up his duffle bag, placing it over his shoulder, escorting Carolina out into the hallway. "Well we'll get you settled at the hotel. If you want to know anything about me. Ask away. Don't be shy, after all I'm yer dad." Steve said as he started walking down the hallway. Carolina followed, trying to not get runned over by the crowd in the back, heading for the parking garage. "At the moment, you can tell me anything about yer job, home, life. Doesn't matter to me. Mine is pretty much an open book to you..Da.." Sighing, feeling odd calling this man 'Dad'. "What can I call yah until I get use to the idea of.." Steve walked over to his truck, unlocking the doors, tossing his bag into the bed of the truck, helping Carolina with her back pack. "Having a dad. Understandable. You can call me Steve until we get use to one another." Carolina smiled a bit as she nods, "Sounds good..." Wrapping an arm around her stomach as it growled out loud. Steve chuckles, "We'll stop for something to eat on the way to the hotel, unless you want room service." Opening the passenger door for Carli before walking around to his door, climbing in. Carolina climbed in, closing the door, buckling up. "Eat at the hotel. I'm a little tired from all that flying. Can't stand it sometimes." Steve nods as he starts to truck up, pulling out of the parking spot and heading out of the garage.

"Fine with me Carli. Whatever you want and makes you more comfortable. Works fer me." She nods as saw all the flash bulbs and hearing everybody yelling at them as Steve pulled out onto the street and into traffic. As a few men chased the truck down the street, "Does this happen all the time?" She asked in awe. "Sometimes.. If I get caught in traffic near fans, they'll climb on the vehicle. But don't you worry they don't get in or anything.

Some people are just plain crazy. You'll get use to it." She nods as she reaches over and turns the radio on. Liking the tune that was playing as Steve drove to the hotel. Not minding the music, he liked the same stuff she was listening too. Steve smiled to himself as he knew they would hopefully get along.

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Carolina walked into Steve's life. It was a long week, just getting use to one another mostly. Steve realized a lot of work to do, as he was getting to know her, especially the attitude. Packing up his duffle bag a knock upon his locker room door caught his attention. Walking around a corner and seeing Vince standing there. He sighed as he ran a hand over his bald head, "What did she do now?" He asked as he placed his hands upon his hips. Lifting a brow as Vince lifted up the do rag from his head, seeing paint upon his head, that was painted on. "Your daughter..decided along with a couple of the guys' kids to give me a new look." Steve closed his eyes, trying to stifle the laugh that he was holding back. Placing the do rag tightly back upon his head as he cleared his throat, "If you can't keep her under control Steve. I'm going to have to tell you to get a baby sitter and keep her at the hotel." Finally getting his composure as he looked to Vince, "I'll handle her Vince. Don't worry about it. Also don't tell me how to raise her either." Vince sighs as he nods as he walks off.

Stepping into the hallway, seeing Vince walk off he started laughing a bit and sighed after getting it out of his system. Walking off, knowing where his daughter was at the moment. Walking around a corner as he caught Carolina in his arms, "Whoa there road runner." She giggled as she hid behind Steve's legs, "Hey Steve.." She said out of breath as he watched her. "Carolina!" Someone bellowed as John Cena peeked out of his locker room and sighed as he saw Steve with Carolina hiding behind him, "Hey Steve. Tell your kid to give me back my shorts.. Please?" He asked with a rush of red flooding his cheeks as a few people walked by whistling at him. Narrowing his eyes as a few of the guys laughed walking down another hallway. Steve looked to Carolina, "Carli..?" Carli sighed as she stepped out from behind his legs, "Yes'em?" Steve looked to her sternly, "Give'em back.." She sighed as she walked towards John, "I was just having fun Steve." Sliding John's blue jean shorts out from under her sweat shirt and handing them to John. "What do you say Carolina?" Steve asked.

She looked to him with puppy eyes, Steve crossed his arms over his chest, "Carolina..." He said sternly. She turned her attention back to John, "Sorry John." He nods as he grabs his shorts, "No problem kid. Next time think of something else to do." With that he slid back into his locker room, closing the door. Carli came walking back as Steve nodded, "That's better. I've heard you've been raising hell tonight. What else have yah done that I should.." "STEVEN!" Steve cringed as he heard someone use his FULL name. "Oh god.. Carli.. What did you do now?" He grumbled as he turned as Carolina hid behind him again. Stephanie came walking up, stopping in front of him as she placed her hands upon her hips, red in the face with her eyes flashing anger. "Yes Stephanie?" "Where's your daughter?" Lifting a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest, "That depends on what you need her for?" Stephanie took a few deep breaths as she calmed herself down. "I heard what she did to my father. But what she did with my personal property has gone too far!" Sighing a bit under his breath as he looked to Steph, "What happen?"

"Took my personal undergarments and used them as weapons. For launching water balloons at the other divas actually." Steve lifted a hand up and hid his face, so he could hold back his laughter. "I will deal with her Steph. Give me the damage for replacing everything. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again and everything ruined will be replaced." Stephanie sighs, "Keep her under control Steve or I will take matters into my own hands next time." Steve lifts his head up, "Don't worry Princess. She won't be going near you anymore. If I hear about you laying a hand upon her, you will answer to me personally." Stephanie narrowed her eyes as Steve narrowed his back to her as she stormed off down the hallway. Sighing as he shook his head and chuckled a bit, "Carolina, what am I gonna do with you?" He slowly turned around and looked to her. She smiled sweetly and shrugs, "I don't know. But I swear it wasn't all me on that one." Steve looked to her, "Had accomplices didn't you?" She nods as Steve sighed, "To the locker room. You and I are going to have a talk right now young lady." She sighs as she turns and walks off, Steve following behind her to their locker room.

Carolina entered as Steve was caught again, "Oh Stone Cold..." Steve stood dead in his tracks as he looked to the ceiling leaning his head back, "Not again.." He whispered under his breath. Slowly turning around as Dave came walking up to him, "What's up Animal?" He asked as Dave stopped a few feet from him as his dark brown eyes looked into Steve's blue ones, "Your kid that's what's up." Steve sighed and looked into his locker room and then back to Dave, "What did she do now?" Dave sighed as he looked to Steve, "Wallets missing. Last person seen in my locker room was her." Steve narrowed his eyes, "Yer callin' my daughter a thief? What do you take her for Dave. She's a kid, she doesn't know how to do that." "I don't know who else would of Steve. Witnesses told me that. That's why I came in search of her and you to see where it is." Steve ran a hand over his face in frustration. In a ten minute span, Carolina had reeked havoc on the WWE locker rooms.

Steve stepped into the locker room as Carolina turned around as Steve motioned her over, "Come here Carolina." She swallowed hard as she saw that look on Steve's face, she knew she was in deep trouble. She stuck her head out into the hallway and saw big Dave standing there. Steve stood before Dave as Carolina joined them. "Yes Steve?" She asked looking to Dave a bit confused as to why he was here. "Dave here says you took his wallet from his locker room. Did you take it? If so, please give it back." Carolina shook her head as she said, "I didn't take it." Dave lifted a brow to the lil lying ten year old. "Your lying kid. I have witnesses telling me you were last seen walking out of my locker room." She sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I swear I didn't take it." Dave looked to Steve as he growled, "Then if she didn't who then?" Steve shrugs as he looks to his daughter, "Yer telling me the truth right?" She nods, "Yes I am. I don't steal. I know the damn difference between right and wrong." Steve narrowed his eyes, "Watch yer mouth Carli." She sighs, "Sorry. It slipped."

Steve looked to Dave, "Don't go around accusing people until you get yer facts straight David. She didn't take it, then she didn't take it." Dave sighs, "Steve she was the last one out of that locker room besides myself, then where did my wallet go?" "How am I suppose to know?" Steve commented as Carolina cleared her throat. "Umm I know where it went.." Steve and Dave both looked to her, "Where is it Carolina?" Steve asked as Dave waited patiently for the answer. Carolina fumbled with her hands as she looked to Steve, "Tritan took it." Steve lifted a brow, "Carli are yer sure?" She nods as she sighs, "Yes I am Steve. I was walking by Dave's locker room, when I saw the door open. I walked in and saw him swipe the wallet. I told him to put it back but he wouldn't. He ran off with it and I came walking out and kept on going. I was going to tell you but I got side tracked.." Steve nods as he looks to Dave, "That's probably when your sources saw her Dave." Dave sighs as he looks to Steve then Carolina, "Sorry Carolina for excusing you." She shrugs, "No biggie. Could of happened to anybody Animal dude." He chuckles as he looks to Steve for a moment. Steve caught the look, "Carli can you step inside the locker room for a moment while I talk to Dave." She nods as she walks inside, as Steve closes the door.

"How am I gonna tell Mark that his 9 year old son took my wallet. He's gonna call me a liar." Steve sighs as he shrugs, "I don't know Dave. All I know is, Mark isn't going to be happy at all and blame someone else before he finds out the truth." Dave sighs as the locker room door opened Carolina walking out. "Can I have some money for a soda Steve?" He rummages through his pocket and pulls out a dollar bill, "No sugar Carli. I want you to sleep tonight." He stated as he handed her the dollar, "Yes sir, no sugar." With that she took the money, "I'll follow yah, then we can stop by Mark's locker room on our way out." Steve explained as she nodded, grabbing her back pack and new skateboard. That Steve MADE Coach replace.

Steve grabbed his duffle bag and walked out along with Dave tagging along. Dave wasn't looking forward to confronting the Dead Man about one of his son's being a thief. Stopping by the vending machine as Steve and Carli got into a bit of an argument over what she could and couldn't have. Finally she chose a Sprite and then headed towards Mark's locker room. Steve hated getting in the middle of the problems with the Calloway boys, but Carolina was a witness so he was sort of part of it now. Approaching Mark's locker room, you could hear the two boys playing as Mark was finishing packing up his duffle bag before heading out. Steve stopped in the doorway as he knocked on the door. Both boys stopped playing as they got to their feet and charged for Steve, knocking him to the ground.

Caroling backed away so she wouldn't get trampled. Dave was walking up as Steve was pinned down by both Tritan and Sebastian. "Hey Uncle Steve!" They said in unison as Mark walked over and sighed, "Alright boys let yer uncle up. Pack up your gear. We're heading back to the hotel." Mark said as both boys climbed off Steve and did as they were told. Mark leaned his hand out, helping Steve to his feet, "Sorry about them. They're stronger than you think half the time." Steve chuckled, "It's alright Mark. Boys will be boys." Mark looked to Dave, then to Carolina. "I know this for a fact. But I hear daughters are just as fun." Winking to Carolina as she smiled to him, while sipping her soda.

"What do I owe this visit Dave?" Mark asked as he leaned against the door frame. Dave sighed as he looked to Steve then to Mark. "I don't know how to put this Mark. But there was an incident earlier tonight that involves one of your sons." Dave started to explain. Mark lifted a brow, "What happen now? They break something again?" Mark shook his head, the boys were getting a bit more rougher lately and he was always replacing something. "No actually.. Something was taken.." Mark narrowed his eyes, "Dave.. Stop beating around the bush and tell me what happen.." Rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed, "My wallet was taken from my locker room, while I was out working with you tonight. I was told one of your boys took it." Mark narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow, "What?" His voice got a bit deep in tone, as one of his boys was accused of taking something. Mark looked to Steve, "What do you gotta say about this Steve?" Steve sighed, "It's true Mark. One of yer boys took his wallet out of his locker room. Mark looked to Carolina, "How do you know she didn't take it?" Pointing to Carolina.

Carli looked to him, "Cause I didn't take it. I saw who took it."

Mark looked to her, "Why didn't you tell a nearby adult about it?" She sighs, "Because there was nobody nearby at the time. I was gonna tell Dave when I saw him..." Steve stood between Carolina and Mark, "Dave came accusing Carolina before hearing the truth from her. She wouldn't lie Mark. Plus she looked into my eyes, when she lies she doesn't." Mark growled a bit, "You've been a father for a week Steve. I've been a father for almost 10 years..." Steve sighs, "I know you don't believe it, but one of your boys has the wallet." Mark stood up to his feet as Carolina peeked around Steve's right leg, kind of afraid of the big giant. Mark looked to Dave, turning and looking to the two boys. "Boys.. Front and center now.." Pointing in front of him as Tritan and Sebastian climbed to their feet quickly and stood before their father quietly.

Mark looked to the two of them as he spoke, "I've just been informed that one of you has taken something that doesn't belong to you. I've raised you both better than that, to take something that doesn't belong to you. Now fess up, which one of you took Dave's wallet from his locker room tonight?" Neither one of them didn't speak up at first as Mark sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't make me have to unpack yer back packs and go through them boys. Now spill it. Who has Dave's wallet?" Both boys didn't move, just looked at one another then back up to their father. Mark sighs as he looks to Dave, "Sorry about this Dave. I will get it back, if I have to go through their back packs myself." Dave nods as Steve stepped away and started to escort Carolina away to head back to the hotel. "Hold it right there Steve." Mark said as Steve stopped, grabbing Carolina by her back pack. "You and I are going to have to have a talk about Carolina and the boys here. I got some complaints about some antics they did tonight." Steve nods, "I know I heard. See you at the hotel, you know my room." Mark nods as he turns his attention back to the boys, standing there until one of them fessed they took the wallet. "I have all night boys, until someone gives Dave his wallet back." Was the last thing Steve heard before exiting to the garage with Carolina in tow. Piling up into the pick up, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to the hotel, this was going to be a long night.

**Chapter 7**

Directing Carolina towards his hotel room, making her sit on the couch. "Sit, stay. You and I are having a long talk young lady." Carolina sighed as she seated herself upon the couch, removing her back pack as she looked to Steve, "But.." Steve shook his head, "But nothing Carolina. What I heard tonight and the past few nights, disappoints me. What has gotten into you lately? You know how to behave. I know you're a kid, but still, you know the difference." Carolina sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know.. I just wanted to have some fun. Tritan and Sebastian helped, I wasn't alone in some of these stunt Steve. Plus.. Uhh, some of the guys helped us with the sling shot idea.."

Wrapping her arms around her knees, as she brought them up to her chest. Sighing a bit as he looked to her, "Who was it?" He asked. "DX, Jeff Hardy and John Cena.."

Steve sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I will have to have a little talk with them..." Lifting his head up and looks to Carolina, "Now Carli. I'm gonna have to punish you for what you did tonight. You should of came and told me or someone about Tritan taking the wallet right away." Carolina nods, "I know I should of.. But I didn't want to taddle tail on one of my friends Steve." "Carli you knew it was wrong, that's not taddling on someone. It's correcting a wrong with a right. Does that make any sense?" She sighs and nods, "Yes it does. I'm sorry Steve. I'm trying I swear to behave." Steve slowly gets up off the chair, walks over to her and sits next to his daughter, "I know yer are Carli. But you must try harder. Especially with the attitude, I got an ear full from some of the talents, telling me you were rude to them. You must be nice, I work with them. Plus you never know you could be good friends with some of them." She nods as she looks up into his eyes, "I'll try Steve. I promise." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Good. Now for punishment.. No skateboarding for a week." She looked to him shocked, "Aww come on Steve, that's not fair.." Steve narrowed his eyes, "It's fair young lady. Your going to be punished until you start behaving. Now hand the board over, you'll get it back when the punishment is over." Grumbling under her breath as she grabbed her board from beside the couch and hesitantly passing it over. Steve took the board and put it with his gear, "Don't try taking it back or the punishment will be longer." Crossing her arms over her chest, "Yes sir." Steve nods as a knock sounded upon the door, "That's Mark. Go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a minute." She nods as she rises to her feet, grabbing her back pack and walking through the connection door, leaving it open to her room, to do as she was told.

Walking over as he answered the door, Mark stood on the other side of the door. "Come on in Mark." He nods as he walks in, Steve closing the door behind him. Offering a seat as he grabbed two beers from the frig, handing Mark one before seating himself. "Tritan finally confessed he took the wallet.." Mark commented as he sighed, cracking open the beer. "Threatened them didn't yah?" Steve asked. Mark put the beer down, "No Dave did." Steve chuckles, "That always works with them." Looking to Steve, "I'm sorry I didn't believe yah about that Steve.." Shaking his head, "No biggie man. At least it was solved." Mark nods, "Now about tonight.." Steve sighs, running a hand over his face, "I know I heard what happen..." "What are we gonna do about them three?" "I've got Carolina on punishment and she isn't happy about it, but she'll deal with it." Mark chuckles, "Took the board away?" Steve nods, "Yep fer a week. I got the board so she can't break the punishment." Mark nods, "I've got Tritan grounded for two weeks. Goes to the arena and stays in the locker room, under my watch. Can't go out and do nothing. Plus he's doing little things for Dave, to make up for taking the wallet." Steve nods, "Sounds like a good punishment to me. I was thinking when it comes to Stephanie's undergarments. Have the kids, work for the guys, make a little money. So they can pay for the damage they caused." Mark rubs his chin, "I like the sounds of that idea. But how are we gonna handle DX and the Terrible Twosome?"

Steve rubbed his goatee and chuckles, "I've got a few ideas. I'll fill yah in." Mark leans forward as Steve and him got into talking on how to get DX and the Terrible Twosome to pay for getting their kids into trouble. After explaining everything, Mark leaned back and chuckles. "I love it Steve! Love it.. But where yah gonna get the stuff?" Steve lifts a brow, "Few of the divas are gonna help me out." Mark sighs, "I can't wait to see this." Snickering a bit as Steve stood to his feet as Mark rose up, "Gotta get back to the boys. I'll see yah at the arena tomorrow." Steve patted Mark upon on the shoulder as he let himself out as Steve went into Carolina's room, after knocking on the door. "Come in." She said as she looked up from her book she was reading as she sat up a bit. "Sorry took me a bit longer with Mark than I expected." She nods, "I heard what happen to Tritan..." Steve sighs as he seats himself upon her bed side, "Well if you did it. I would of done the same punishment to you Carli. You three gotta learn a bit of respect towards the others in the company and other people's property." She nods, "Yes sir. I will work a bit to pay Miss Stephanie back." Steve smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Good to hear. Now you can have fun, but you can't take it as far as you have. I've got a day off coming up, why don't we go catch a movie or go to a nearby mall for some shopping." She smiles as she nods, "I would like that. Spending the day with you with nobody to bother us?" He nods, "You got it hunny. We might get a fan or two to bother us, but I'll handle that." She nods, "I understand Steve. It's part of the business." He nods, "Yer catching on real quick." She giggles as she puts her book to the side, "That's what Mark said to me the other day, when he was teaching me how to do an arm bar."

Helping her slide down under the covers, "Oh is that so? Well if you wanna learn anything I can teach you a few moves." Her eyes lit up as big as saucers, "Can you?" He nods as he tucks her into bed, "Sure I can. As you get a bit older, I can teach you the 'Stone Cold Stunner'." Giggling a bit as she smiles, "Sounds cool to me Steve. I can't wait." He nods as he looks around, "Where's yer stuff dog you sleep with?" Looking around, "I don't know. I was looking for it, but I can't find him." Standing up as he looks around and then under the bed, "Found him." As he pulled the small stuffed Rottie dog out into her view. She reaches gently out for it, handing it to her. Hugging it tightly as she sighs, sliding the dog under the covers next to her, "Thanks Steve." He nods as he places his hands on either side of her on the bed, "No problem. Keep an eye on Demon there, he might run away next time." She giggles, "I will. If I don't Glen will be mad." Steve nods as he smiles. Leaning down and kisses her forehead, "Good night Carli. See you in the morning." Leaning up and kissing his cheek, "Night Steve." Standing to his full height as he turns the lights off. Only light is from his room through the joining door, "If you need anything you know where I am." She snuggles down, "Yes I know. Night." Steve walks through the door, "Night hunny." Closing the door, leaving it open in case Carolina needed him.

Sighing as he sat upon the edge of the bed, removing his boots as he placed his cell phone upon the night stand, placing it on the charger. Getting himself ready for bed as he settled upon the bed. Already had taken a shower at the arena, let him get to bed earlier so they could get going earlier tomorrow. Yawning as he turned the lights off, leaving the TV on to watch for a bit, before turning it off, letting sleep over take him.

**Chapter 8**

"Aww come on Steve.. Can't take a damn joke?" Triple H said as Mark pushed him and Shawn into the locker room. Steve shakes his head as he pushes the Terrible Twosome, Jeff and John, into the room as well. "Shut up Trip." Mark growled as Steve stood in the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now shut yer traps and listen up." Mark barked as they all clammed up and had John and Jeff climbing the wall in fright. "Now the four of you are going to pay for plotting our kids into something you all knew they should never had been apart of. They are paying the price and now the four of you are. Vince enjoys the idea of course." Triple H and Shawn looked at one another, kind of curious and then to Steve. "What you getting at Austin?" Shawn asked. Steve moved out of the doorway as Mark blocked the way. "The four of you are going to be in a match. Of my choosing and such. The four of you got our kids into trouble, so you four are going to pay the ultimate price." Mark explained. "What kind of match?" Jeff asked, knowing he was dead especially when it comes to Steve and Mark.

Steve looks to him, "I'm glad you asked Skittle boy. Cause the four of you are going to be participating in a match that is to be determined, once you get your attire, that was picked out by myself and Mark here. You will wear it and like it. If you don't, Vince will dock you pay and you will be punished his way. But he decided for what happen, especially to Stephanie, his own daughter, he liked my idea better." John lifted a brow, "Aright, what do you got us wearing Steve? Camo colored gear?" Triple H and Shawn laughed, "Hey the kid made a funny." Shawn commented as Trip elbowed him in ribs to shut up. Steve chuckled a bit, "Nope you guess wrong boy. You four are getting dressed up in evening gowns. Shoes, hair done up, make up, the whole fifty yards. Your going to have a evening gown match." Four jaws hit the ground as Mark started laughing. "Close them jaws boys, flies are going in." They all closed their mouths as Triple H started turning red, Steve stepped up. "I wouldn't say a word Trip, it might come back and bite you in the ass." Triple H kept his mouth shut.

A tap on Mark's back had him turn around, "Hey Mark." Mark smiled as he nodded, "Hey Michelle... Ladies.." Nodding to the other Divas that had followed her. "The guys ready for their make overs?" Maria asked as she giggled. Mark nods as he turns his attention to Steve, "Crew is here for the pick up Steve." Steve nods, "Now you four gentlemen follow the Divas and give them no problems or Mark will pound you into an early grave." Steve moved to the side as they all filed out of the room and followed the group of Divas, Mark trailing behind. "Keep an eye on the boys, until I return." Steve nods as they left to get dressed up for their match, with Mark supervising.

Steve walked to his locker room as he got into his gear for a promo and a run in for that night. He heard a bit of a fight breaking out in the hallway as he walked over, poking his head out as he saw Carli running for him and dashing behind him. Steve saw it, was Mark and Adam? Steve told Carli to go into the locker room as he walked down the hallway. Mark had Adam jacked up against the wall by his throat, "You better apologize son, before you can't breath anymore." Mark barked as Adam gasped in his grip. Steve approached as he looked between the two of them, "What's going on? Yer suppose to be supervising the guys." Mark looked to Steve, "I was until I was informed, Edge here was influencing my boys to steal AGAIN!" Shaking his head as Steve sighed, "Man can't anybody grow up around here." Placing his hands upon his hips looking to Edge, "He was also the master mind for the little gag the others were in on." Mark explained as Steve looked to Edge, "You got our kids into trouble for your stupid plan? Well son, by the looks of things. I might have to teach yah a lesson..." Mark looked to him, "He had Carolina by the arm harshly, telling her she was a tattle tail. He found out she told us what happen." Steve narrowed his eyes as Mark held him back from killing him, "I'll kill'em! Let me go MARK!" Steve bellowed as Mark pushed him back. "Let me deal with him. Go tend to Carolina. I'll be there in a bit." Steve growled as he walked off back to the locker room, to tend to Carli if he had hurt her, he better pray he didn't, because he will see a side to this rattlesnake he didn't want to see nor know.

Adam had hurt Carolina, when he handled her roughly. He had done a job on her. Steve wasn't happy that his daughter suffered in the hands of Adam, when he should of been protecting her better. Walking into the hotel room as he carried his bag and Carolina's back pack. Carolina followed in with her arm in a sling, her arm was strapped to her body. Walking over to her dad's bed and seated herself. Placing his bag upon the floor, walking into her room and placing her back pack on the floor, next to her bag on the floor. Walking into his room and looked to her, "How you feeling hun?" She sighs a bit, "Alright. Just hurt a bit that's all. Not as bad as it was.." Steve nods, "Why don't I order us something from room service. We'll just relax for tonight, you can choose a DVD out of my bag and will hang out for the night." She smiles and nods, "I would like that..." Slowly climbing off the bed as she walked into her room. "I wanna take a bath while we wait for the food. But I need help.." Steve looked to her, "Want me to get one of the Divas?" She nods gently, "Nothing against you. I'm a girl and all.." Steve nods, "I understand hun. I'll go get Ashley. She's right down the hallway way. I'll go get her then order the food." She nods as she walks into her room. Steve sighs as he made sure he had his room key card as he walked out and down to Matt Hardy's room. Knowing Ashley was in there.

Returning to his room, "Uncle Steve!" He stopped in his foot steps as Sebastian and Tritan came running up with Mark trailing behind. Steve knelt down as he was greeted by the boys. Mark approached as Steve rose to his feet, "How's Carolina?" Mark asked as Steve and him shook hands. "She'll be alright. A bit sore, but alright. We're just going to hang out tonight and watch a movie. Tomorrow, it's a father daughter day. Taking her out shopping and a movie. Like I promised I would on my day off." Mark nods, "Good to hear. Well the boys wanted to stop by and say hi see how she was doing. But we'll leave yah be. We'll see you at the arena on Friday." The boys sighed in disappointment. Steve looked down to the boys, "How about I talk to Carolina. See if she wants to hang with you guys tomorrow night. I'll call yah dad and let yah know." Steve placed a hand upon each of the boy's shoulders. Mark stepped up, "Don't do nothing special for them Steve. You go and be with Carolina. I'm gonna take these two knuckle heads out to shoot some laser tag tomorrow. Waist some energy." Steve took his hands off the boys shoulders, "Well the offer still stands." Mark nods as the boys jogged off to the room. "Tell Carolina we stopped by and we'll see yah Friday." Steve nods as they shook hands as Mark walked off to catch up with the boys.

Steve walked into the room as Ashley came jogging down, "Hold the door." Steve opened the door and chuckles, "Sorry Ashley, almost shut the door on yah." She shrugs, "It's alright. Where is she?" Steve points as he walks into the room. "In her room. I'm gonna order us somethin' to eat." Ashley nods as she walks into the other room to help out Carolina. Steve seats himself upon the bed and grabs the phone and makes a phone call to room service. Hanging up after placing an order he grabbed his cell phone and made a few phone calls. Ashley came walking into his room with Carolina following behind her dressed in one of Steve's Stone Cold t-shirts and a pair of shorts underneath for bed. "Thanks Ashley for the help." Ashley smiles, "Your welcome Carli. Call me anytime." She nods to Steve finishing up his phone call as she left the room.

Carolina walked over to Steve's bag and rummaged through a few DVD's that were in there. He hung up the phone, placing the phone back on charge. "Mark and the boys stopped by. Wanted me to let you know. They'll see yah on Friday. Mark's taking Bastian and Tritan to play Laser tag tomorrow." She nods as she grabs a DVD and walks over to the bed as Steve helps her up. A knock sounds at the door as Steve gets to his feet as Carolina gets comfortable on the bed. Room service walked in pushing the cart with their meals on it. Steve pays him a tip, the gentleman left without another word. Steve brought the meals over to the bed. Kicked off his boots, placed the DVD in and spent the remainder of the evening bonding with Carolina and watching movies.

**Chapter 9**

Carolina placed the bags she was carrying into her room to go through the things she had bought, while out spending the day with Steve. Steve carried in the rest of the bags and placed them upon her bed. "I think you bought out the mall Carli." She giggled as she looked up to Steve, "Close enough to it huh?" Steve chuckles as he walks back into his room. "I'm gonna shower and then we've gotta head to the arena. We won't be there long tonight." Carolina climbed off her bed gently and stood in the doorway between the rooms. "Do I have to go Steve?" Steve stopped rummaging through his bag and looked up to her, "Why do you ask Carli?" Carolina sighed as she ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair, "I don't want to go Steve. I know Adam will be there..." Steve knew she would be afraid to go back to any arena, after what Adam did. He didn't exactly blame here either. Slowly standing to his full height and walking over to her, crouching down in front of her, "Well I know a few of the guys don't have to work tonight. Would you like to stay with one of them until I get back from the arena?" Carli nods a bit, "I would like that. I'm just afraid.." Steve wrapped an arm around her gently, to not hurt her. "Don't worry I'll handle Mr. Copeland and you have no reason to fear him. He will never hurt you again." Wrapping her good arm around Steve's neck. "You promise?" Steve looks into her eyes and smiles, "I promise Carolina. Nobody will never hurt you while I live and breath air." She smiles as she kisses his cheek. "Thanks Steve." Unwrapping her arm from his neck and walked back into her room. Steve stood back to his full height and walked over to his bag and grabbed some clothes to change into after his shower. Now it was finding someone to watch Carolina here in the hotel, until he was back from the arena. Someone he trusted, which wasn't many.

After finishing his shower, he dressed and made sure his bag was ready for the arena. A knock upon his door got his attention as he stood to his full height and headed for the door to open it. Thinking it would be Matt Hardy to watch Carolina, but he was a bit surprised to see two Sheriff deputies and a woman in a black office suit and a brief case. Lifting a brow as he leaned against the door, "Can I help you officers?" He asked, a bit confused by all of this. "Yes I'm Aranea Buckelton. I'm with Social Services. We received a call from an unknown person, about a child in your care." Steve lifts a brow, "Yes I have my daughter with me. What's this about?" The woman leaned out a piece of paper as Steve read it. "This is a warrant for your arrest for the neglect and abuse of a child. I will be taking the child into custody for her safety." Steve's eyes went wide as saucers. "WHAT?! Lady you've got the wrong guy here. I would never EVER hurt my daughter." The two deputies stepped up, "Please place your hands behind your back sir and just cooperate." One spoke as the other started reading Steve his rights. Steve battled as the woman walked by them and headed into Carolina's room.

Carolina got up from her bed and avoided the woman, trying to make her leave. "Over my dead body. My dad would never hurt me. I'm not going with you. Leave me ALONE!" She yelled as the woman wrapped an arm around her, picked her up kicking and screaming. Carrying her out of the room. Stepping over Steve, who was fighting the deputies. "Steve! Don't let me go! I'll be good!" Carolina yelled as she was dragged out of the room and down the hallway. "Carolina! I'll get yah back!" Steve yelled as he fought the deputies until the cuffs were placed on him.

Mark and the boys were turning the corner as they saw someone carrying Carolina and heard a lot of yelling. Mark dropped his bag as he came up on Steve's door. "What the hell is going on?!" Mark bellowed as Steve was escorted out by the two deputies. Sebastian and Tritan ran down the hallway towards the lady, trying to distract her to let Carolina go. One escorted Steve down the hallway as the other spoke to Mark. Mark ran a hand through his hair, "You've made a mistake fellas. That man never hurt his kid. Someone else did. The call was false." Mark jogged down the hallway and stood in front of the woman, stopping her from taking Carolina from Steve. "He didn't hurt her. Yer wrong in taking her." He growled.

The woman wasn't impressed in trying to be intimidated. "Step out of the way sir. Or you will also be arrested. I have a warrant. She is in my custody until this can be investigated. We'll be in touch." Handing Mark one of her business cards, stepping around Mark and into the elevator. The doors closed before Mark could get to her again.

Mark slammed his fists upon the door as he looked to the Deputies then to Steve, "I'll be down to bail you out." Steve struggled against the cuffs and Deputies as he was dragged onto the other elevator as the doors closed. Mark looked to the boys as they wrapped their arms around his waist. "We tried dad.." Bastian said. Mark crouched down as he comforted them both. "I know you both tried boys. I'm proud of yah. Come on, you two are staying with Matt and Ashley, while I go deal with Uncle Steve." Mark stood up to his full height as he escorted the boys down the hallway and got them situated with staying with Matt and Ashley, after explaining everything. They agreed as Matt settled the boys in, Ashley followed Mark into the hallway. "We'll watch the boys just as long as it takes Mark. Go." He nodded as he tossed Ashley his bag, "Keep it until I get back. Some of the boys gear is in it." Ashley caught the duffle bag as Mark jogged off, heading for the elevators. While taking the ride down, he rummaged through his pocket for his cell phone and started making calls, calls that would help him with this situation hopefully.

**Chapter 10**

Finally getting Steve out on bail and getting back to the hotel, with no other problems was an understatement. Mark had to practically wrestle Steve to the ground a few times, to stop him from trying to kill a couple of the officers, who called him a child abuser. Mark and Steve stepped off the elevator, about 4am. Steve unlocked his hotel room door as Mark followed him in. "I've got some people on the case Steve. I will be hearing back from them in a few hours." Mark explained as Steve plopped himself upon the couch as he got on his cell, making a few phone calls himself. "Whoever did this Mark, is gonna pay. Pay dearly with their life." Steve explained as he closed his cell phone as Mark seated himself upon the love seat with a nod. "You've got most of the roster behind you man. You know that." Steve nods as he sighs, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. "What did I do, to deserve this?" Mark sighs as he looks to his best friend, "Nothing man. It was a fuckin' mistake that someone thinks it's funny, to mess with someone's family and life." Steve ran a hand over his face, "Well it's no joke, when the police department thinks you abused yer own kid. I would never hurt Carolina." Mark sighs, "I know Steve. You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's the bitch, who took Carolina away, is the one you have to convince."

Steve slowly stood to his feet, "How do you convince a social worker that you are not the one who hurt yer own kid? When a phone call is nameless and puts in a false complaint..." Mark sighs as he slowly stands to his height. "I don't know Steve. But we'll figure it out. I'm gonna go get some sleep, before I have to fetch the boys from Matt and Ashley." Steve nods, "Thanks for the help Mark." Mark nods as he heads for the door, "Don't do anything stupid Steve. If you need anything, call me. Carolina is like a niece to me. We're family don't forget." Steve nods as he picks up his ringing cell phone, "I know Mark. I'll see you later." With that he answered the phone as Mark showed himself out of the room, heading towards his for some much needed sleep.

Six months went by, since Carolina was taken from Steve. Nobody bothered him, he was completely a miserable person to be around. Only ones that could tolerate his mood was Mark and the boys. Mark took the boys home, cause school had started and kept himself on the road, to keep an eye on Steve. They've done everything to try and get Carolina back. Nothing seemed to work, evidence pointed to Steve somehow that he was the one that hurt Carolina. Neither Mark nor Steve could figure out, who was smart enough to have the evidence and such tampered with. It was a complete mystery to everybody. Steve was sitting in his locker room, slowly getting ready for a match he had that night. His heart wasn't into his work lately, everybody was starting to realize that he was lost without his daughter around. Everybody noticed the change, but didn't say a thing to him or they would end up hurt or worse.

Matt, Jeff and Ashley were off talking in one of the hallways in the arena as Jeff walked off to go get ready for his singles match. He stopped to get a bottle of water as he heard someone talking on a phone, off in a dark corner somewhere. "Good job. Your earning your money that I offered you. You know what to do right?" The voice said as they continued their conversation. Jeff hid as he peeked between a few rolling cases as he listened to the whole conversation. He slid back quietly into the shadows as the conversation ended and the person revealed themselves. Jeff's eyes went wide as he gritted his teeth, fists balling up at his sides. He knew there was a rat in the deal, but who would of known it was him until he heard the whole conversation. Someone was helping him out and he knew he had the money to do it, but who else would be helping him? Why would he had taken Steve's daughter, Carolina away from him? Adam looked back and forth, making sure nobody heard him as he walked off towards his locker room, in his ring gear to get ready for his match. He was in the main event for the title against John Cena. Jeff watched him walk off as he headed for the gorilla position. He got himself focused on his match, then deal with what he heard afterwards. His music hit the arena sound system as the crowd went nuts as he hit the stage to head out for his match.

After barely surviving a match with the Great Khali, Jeff slowly stumbled into the backstage area to his locker room. Plopping himself upon a bench as he caught his breath. Ashley and Matt came walking in talking as Matt patted him gently on the shoulder, "Good try out there Jeff. Nobody can't really beat that giant idiot." Matt commented as he sat across from his brother. Ashley sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Good job Jeffy." Jeff nods as he looks to his brother and Ashley. "Thanks guys." Matt looked to Ashley as they both realized this wasn't the same Jeff. He was always hyper no matter what. They both thought he was tired from having the run around with Khali. "You alright Jeff?" Matt asked. Jeff nods, "Yea everything is fine. Just tired. I'm gonna shower, then head back to the hotel." Matt nods as Jeff stood to his feet, grabbed his bag and headed into the back to get showered and clothes changed.

Ashley looked to Matt as Jeff walked away. Matt gathered his gear as Ashley and him walked out of the locker room. "Something is up..." Matt commented as Ashley nodded, "I will agree. But what? Maybe he is just tired like he said Matt. I would be too, after wrestling the Great Khali." Matt chuckles as he nods, "True. After a shower and a night sleep, he'll be better." Ashley nods as they walk out of the arena and head back to the hotel.

**Chapter 11**

But things with Jeff did change a little, but there was something different about him that nobody could figure out, not even his brother Matt. Mark and Glen were in the hallway talking as another fight broke out amongst the roster. They both sighed and ignored it really as they continued their conversation. Until Jeff came flying down the hallway on his back and stopped at Mark's feet. Mark and Glen stopped their conversation as their attention went to the human sliding their direction. "What the hell?" Mark said as Jeff coughed heavley as he rolled onto his side. He was bloody and beaten as he barely moved, once he was on his side. Mark knelt down as he placed a hand upon Jeff's shoulder gently, "You alright Jeff?" Mark asked as Jeff didn't answer. "Glen go get Matt and a trainer, would yah?" Glen nods as he walked off quickly. Mark removed his t-shirt and placed it against Jeff's busted up face, "Hang on kid. Helps comin'."

Matt came running full blast towards them, sliding to a halt near his fallen brother. "What the hell happen?" Matt asked in a frantic voice. Mark looked up from his work on Jeff to the frantic brother. "I don't know. One minute Glen and I heard a fight beak out, next your brother is sliding down the hallway and stopped at my feet. I didn't see nor who did it. So don't ask." Matt sighed as he helped Mark with Jeff until the trainers came and took over Jeff's care. Once Mark knew everything was under control, he got to his feet and headed down the hallway, to take a look around. See if anything gave him a clue on what the hell is going on around the backstage area lately.

Mean while, Steve had arrived at the arena on his cell, yelling at the person on the other end. Everyone back stage cleared his path. He had been in a foul mood and nobody didn't want to deal with it. He tossed his bag upon the floor of his locker room, slamming the door shut as he slammed his phone closed. He grumbled under his breath as he placed his cell into his jean shorts front pocket. He ran a hand over his bald head as a knock at the door got his attention. He walked over and opened the door to Mark standing on the other side with just his leather pants and boots for the ring on. He was carrying a shirt in his hand, "Bad day at the office?" Mark asked as Steve walked away, leaving the door open. "You could say that. Stupid jackass lawyer says I don't have a snowball chance in hell of getting Carolina back at this point." Mark stepped in, placing the new t-shirt on, then closing the door. "Well your lawyer is wrong Steve." Steve had buried his face in his hands as he heard what Mark had said. "Then what do you suggest I do Mark? I've done everything humanly possible, besides find the dumbass who started all this bull shit in the first place." Mark nods, "There you go Steve. Instead of being pissed at the world, get to the bottom of it and make the asshole pay." Steve lifted his head up and looked to Mark, "Alright. Now where do we begin?" Mark chuckles a bit as he leans his back against the wall. "It's good that you asked Steve. Because yer going to love the information I over heard from a few of the guys."

Steve slowly stood to his feet, walked around the coffee table and stood before Mark as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Alright Calloway, spill it I'm all ears on what yah got to tell me. It better be good or I will skin yah alive." Mark lifts a brow, "Well you might want to skin someone, but it won't be me, once I tell yah." Steve narrowed his blue eyes as he looked to Mark, ready to hear what the Deadman has got to say.

Steve sighed as he seated himself upon the couch, "That's pretty much everything Steve." Mark finished explaining everything that he was told by random guys in the back. "But I'm not sure if it's true, but to me it makes sense. He is the one after all to hurt Carolina in the first place. I witnessed it." Steve nods as he leaned back against the cushions of the couch, "Now the problem is, getting him to confess everything. Every time someone confronts him about it, he denies everything." Steve lifted his hand and rubs his goatee in thought. "We have to catch'em in the act of talking to their contacts about their lil plan. But how?" Mark shrugs, "You've got me man. Been thinking about that too, but I thought I would come and inform you about what's been going on lately." Steve nods as he climbs to his feet, walking over to his bag, grabbing a shirt he had to change into for his run in tonight. "For one, don't lead on that we know anything. Two, catch'em when they least expect us too. Just timing it is right." Steve explained after it just dawned on him. "Then they won't get edgy and not lead us to the main sources, then we're back at square one." Mark added. Steve nods as he stands to his full height, "You got it Deadman. Boy you catch on quick." Mark rolls his eyes as he heads for the door, "I know I do. Where would you be without me Steve, I start to wonder sometimes." Mark snickers as he starts to step out, "I start to wonder that myself Mark..." Mark whipped his head around the door and gave Steve a dirty look, "Mark I was kidding. I'll see yah back at the hotel later. Card game tonight, I need to take money from you. Make me feel better." Steve chuckled as Mark gave him his own salute as he left the room.

**Chapter 12**

Everybody settled around the table for some poker for the evening. After awhile, it did end up breaking up, like it had before, trying to figure out what else to do. Mark leaned back in the chair he was occupying and stretches a bit. Steve got up to fetch a couple of beers. "How's Jeff doing Matt? I almost forgot to ask yah." Mark commented as Matt looked up from the mini War game, he was playing against Dave with. "He's gonna be a hurten pup for awhile, but he'll be fine." Mark nods, "Did he say who did that to him?" Matt sighed a bit as he continued to play. "No he didn't. He knows, but he told me to stay out of it. Until he gets himself almost killed again and then he'll ask for my help." Dave lean back in his chair as Matt won the stack of cards. Steve rejoined the group as he handed Glen one of the beers he returned with. Cracking his open as Glen was building a long cabin out of pretzel sticks. "Bored?" Mark asked as he looked to his left to Glen occupying his time. Glen shrugs, "Hey I'm passing the time, am I not?" Mark shrugs, "Do something constructive with your time Glen."

Sighing a bit as he sits up and looks to Mark, "I am doing something constructive with my time. Between you and Steve you both have my next three pay checks it seems." Steve chuckles, "Something tells you, give up on poker." Glen rolls his eyes as he continues his building. Matt ended up beating Dave three times at War and shuffled up the deck, then placing it in the middle of the table. Steve took the deck as Mark stretched his neck, "Up for a game of Slap Jack?" He asked as Mark looked to him. "What so I can smack yah silly?" Steve rolls his eyes, "Yea so I can smack YOU silly." Mark sits up and nods, "Deal the cards baldy." Steve lifts a brow, "Yer gonna pay for saying that." Mark snorts, "Yea right.."

Matt yawned as Dave got up to take a quick bathroom break. Glen got up and moved, knowing the Slap Jack game could get brutal between Mark and Steve. "Can I ask you guys something?" Matt started off. "What's on yer mind Hardy?" Steve asked as him and Mark started out on their card game. "I don't know if it's me or not. But have any of you noticed Jeff acting different lately?" Mark lifted a brow as Steve slapped his hand, "Damn!" He growled shaking his hand as Steve gathered up the cards into a pile. "Different, yer brother is the most different person I've ever met Matt. Can you use a different word to get to the point." Dave commented as he walked back into the room. Matt sighs a bit, "I mean acting odder than his usual self. That's what I'm asking." Steve and Mark shrugged as they continued to slap one another. "Damn it Mark! It was a King not a Jack.. You know the point of how to play.." Steve growled as Mark snickered. Glen sighed a bit, "I haven't seen him much to even notice. Sorry Matt." Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "He has been acting a little jumpy. I walked into the cafeteria two days ago. It was just him in there. I walked over, patted him on the shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. I swear he was acting odder than his usual self. Usually he's bouncing off the walls, drinking Mountain Dew. But he was drinking water. But I thought it was an off day for him." Dave explained and shrugged, "I didn't think anything of it."

Matt sighs a bit, "Something is up with him and I can't figure it out. He's got himself into something and he won't tell me to help him out. Not like him." "Take a piece of advice Matt.." Glen started, "Let him come to you if he needs help. He knows your there for him, but let him figured it out first. Don't push'em." Matt nods as he slowly stands to his feet for a stretch. "Well guys, I'm calling it a night. See you in the next city." Matt made his leave with Glen and Dave following suit. Mark and Steve ended up playing a few more hands, until their hands were redder than lobster and bruising. "Alright I'm calling it a night myself. My hands are bruising like a bitch cause of you." Mark said as he finished off his beer and stood up. Steve stood up and stretched, "I'll see yah at the arena tomorrow." Mark nods as he makes his leave. Steve cleaned up and then got himself ready for bed. Climbing into bed and settling in to watch some TV before turning in for the night.

Steve plopped himself down on the black leather couch in his locker room, just getting back from cutting a promo then a run in and doing some back stage fighting. He sighed as he heard his cell phone ringing to get his attention. He reached over and picked it up, opening and looking to the number, not recognizing it. He answered it and brought it up to his ear, just a bunch of noise in the background came through the phone. He pulled it away and looked at it oddly, "What the hell?" He grumbled as he stood up to his feet as a knock sounded on his locker room door. He put the phone back up to his ear and listened as he heard Carolina's voice in the background of the phone that had called his. Opening the locker room door as Mark stood on the other side. "Ready to get outta here?" He asked. Steve lifted a hand up as he leaned his cell phone away from his ear, the other phone was getting kicked around, so he assumed.

He put the phone to his ear, "Anybody there? Carolina.. Is that you?" Steve spoke into the phone as Mark walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Steve shrugged, "I don't know..." Steve stayed on the phone until everything on the other end was quiet. Then he heard something or someone moving then a shaking crying voice came over the phone. "Carolina? Is that you hunny. It's me, speak to me.." Steve looked to Mark as he ran a hand over his bald head as he started pacing. He recognize her crying anywhere. "St..Steve?" A small stammering voice sounded over the phone. "Yes hunny it's me.. What's going on?" He asked as his mind was going a million miles a minute.

Mark placed his bag upon the coffee table, rummaged through his bag looking for his cell phone. "Come and get..me.. Please.. I wanna come home.." She whispered into the phone through a few sniffles. Steve felt his heart break at his daughter's pleas. "I'm trying Carli. I'm really trying to get yah home. Where are you? You alright?" Only thing he heard was Carolina's sniffles as he swallowed hard as he saw Mark on his cell phone. He knew who he was calling, while he continued to get answers some how from Carolina.

"H..He'll hurt me again.. Please come get me Steve.." Her voice was now begging to have him come get her. "Who's hurting you Carolina? Where are you? I'll come and get you..." "I don't know who.. Someone the lady placed me with. The night they took me from you. I don't know where I am either." She clammed up as a voice was yelling in the background. Steve listened as he swore he knew that voice from somewhere. But at the moment that wasn't his concern, his concern was his daughter in danger with some asshole. "Keep calm hunny. Don't talk just listen to me." Steve said as he stopped pacing as he looked to Mark as he spoke. "If you could tell me where you are, Uncle Mark and I will come and get you." A few sniffles were heard as he heard movement out of Carolina on the other end. Steve ran a hand over his face as he heard Carolina scream as the phone dropped and went dead. Steve's heart stopped as the phone called ended. He closed his cell phone as Mark ended his call, "Where is she?" Mark asked. Steve sighed, "I don't know. But we've got a bad situation on our hands. Whoever Carolina was made to stay with, is hurtin' my little girl. I find out who it is, they are going to wish they never messed with a rattle snake's daughter.." Steve gritted his teeth as he threw his phone onto the couch.

He sighed as he finally got himself together. "Calm down Steve. We'll find her and get her back. I don't care what needs to be done." Mark commented as Steve turned and looked to him. "I know.." Placing his left hand under his chin as he started thinking for a moment. Mark looked to him, "What's got you thinkin' Steve? I smell somethin' burnin'." Steve rolled his eyes as he looked to Mark, "Towards the end of the call, I heard a familiar voice in the background before the line went dead. I swear I heard the voice somewhere before, just don't remember where yet. Damn.. Wish I could remember.." Mark sighed, "Do you know anybody who would wanna hurt Carolina to get back at you fer something?" Steve shrugs as he shakes his head, "At the top of my head, no. If anybody has a grudge against me, usually it's done by someone within the company..." Mark and Steve looked to one another, "Remember Matt mentioned Jeff was acting funny?" Mark nodded, "Yea.. So what does that have to do with anything?" "I think we might have a lead towards Carolina in Jeff. He knows something and has been told not to say anything. That's why he was beaten up.. Well that's what I think.. I could be wrong.." Mark placed a hand upon Steve's right shoulder, "Well only way we're gonna know, is to go find the rainbow warrior and have a talk with him. Find something out, hopefully." Steve nods as he slid out from under Mark's hand, grabbed his duffle bag, packed up his gear, grabbed his phone and left the locker room with Mark on his heels. "Where you going in such a hurry?" Mark asked. "You go back to the hotel. I'm gonna talk to Jeffy boy myself. I'll talk to you later." With that Steve disappeared out the door to the garage.

**Chapter 13**

Steve opened the door to his room, standing off to the side, "Come on in Jeff. We'll have that talk in here." Jeff came slowly hobbling into the room, past Steve, a little leery as he walked in. He didn't know what Steve wanted to talk about, plus he was sore and not up for getting his ass kicked, for something he did or didn't do. Steve closed the door, tossing his bag over near his other bag and walked over to the frig. "Want anything?" Steve asked as he grabbed a beer for himself. Jeff just shook his head as Steve walked over and seated himself upon the couch, cracking open the beer, taking a drink then placing the open can upon the coffee table. "Alright what did I do or didn't do?" Jeff asked straight off the bat. Steve sighs a bit, "You did nothing wrong. Matt brought up some concerns with us at cards the other night and I wanted to talk to you, see what's been bothering you. The locker room is concerned that's all." Jeff shrugs as he places his elbows upon his knees, "I'm fine. Matt is over reacting that's all. Cause of me getting beat up."

Steve lifts a brow, "Alright. But I brought you here for a different reason other than that Jeff. You know the situation with my daughter and such right?" Jeff looks to Steve and nods as Steve continues. "Well Mark and I were thinking that you knew something and just don't know who to tell about it. I'm asking because I got a very disturbing phone call. It was from Carolina, someone is hurting her, while they are suppose to be taking care of her until she can return to me. If you know anything Jeff about this, I want you to tell me anything and everything you know. It would be most helpful in getting Carolina back here safely." Jeff felt his heart jump up into his throat, once he heard Steve explain why he really wanted to talk to him. He swallowed hard as he ran a hand through his multi colored hair. "Alright I'll talk. Only reason I'm talking is because of Carolina. Other wise I wouldn't be." Steve nods as Jeff looks down to his hands, fiddling with one another.

"Some time last week, I was heading to get ready for a match. I stopped for water and heard a voice towards the shadows. I walked over and peeked through some stacked rolling cases and saw Adam on the phone. I hid amongst the cases and darkness and listened in on his whole conversation. I couldn't believe what I heard. I watched him until he left, he never saw me. I didn't tell nobody about it, not even my brother. I didn't know if anybody would believe me or not. Since then, I've over heard him a couple of more times. Well I finally got sick of hearing it and confronted him about it. That's when he beat the shit out of me. Between him, equipment and a lead pipe.. I got my ass handed to me." Steve ran a hand over his bald head as Jeff told him everything, "What did Adam have to say Jeff? Can you give me details? Anything helpful I mean in finding Carolina?" Jeff thought for a few minutes, trying to get his thoughts and such together.

Jeff looked to Steve, "Adam was talking to someone I don't know who. But he was the one behind the call to social services about you being the abuser to Carolina. He made it all seem like you did it. He paid someone top dollar to tamper with everything, to point it all towards you. He did it to get back at you for embarrassing him and for letting Carolina get in his way or something like that. I didn't catch the rest of why, but the embarrassing thing is the main reason. He doesn't like yah, let me tell yah." Steve growled a bit as he slowly stood to his feet as he grabbed his cell phone out of his back pocket of his blue jeans. Opened it up and made a phone call. Jeff stood up as quickly as he could as Steve grabbed him by the back of his sleeveless black t-shirt, "Hold on Rainbow warrior. You ain't done yet. I'm making a few calls and I'm going to need yer help." Jeff sighed as he stopped in his foot steps as Steve made his calls. He settled back down on the couch as Steve hung up his cell phone.

Placing his cell phone back in his back pocket, a knock on the door got Jeff's attention as Steve walked over and opened it up. There stood Mark, his brother Matt, Dave and Glen. Jeff groaned as he lowered his head and shook it, he knew he was in for it now. "Come on in guys. Appreciate you stopping by on short notice." Everybody walked in and got comfy as they all saw Jeff in the room already, "I was wondering where you disappeared too lil brother, earlier." Matt commented as Steve closed the door and made his way into the room, standing in front of everybody. "What's up Steve? You said this couldn't wait until tomorrow. What's so urgent?" Dave questioned as he sat on the arm of the love seat. Steve looked to everybody. "I've been having a nice conversation with Jeff here. Found out some things that couldn't wait guys. I know you are all behind me in getting Carolina back. Well I'm going to need yer help now, more than you all know." Everybody was all ears and Steve had their undivided attention. "What's up Steve?" Mark questioned as Steve went on to tell the rest of the guys about the phone call from earlier. Then went on to tell what Jeff had told him and everything.

Nobody was happy in finding out that Copeland was behind it all. "Now what are we gonna do?" Matt asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've got a plan and yer all apart of it." Steve said as Jeff stood to his feet, "Count me in." Everybody looked to him along with Steve, "You don't have to do this Jeff. You've done yer part. Plus you ain't up to par for this." Steve explained. Jeff placed his hands upon his hips and shook his head, "No I'm apart of this. I think of Carolina as a daughter myself Steve. I'll do anything to make Adam and whoever else pay and make sure she gets back to you." Steve smirked and nodded, "I like yer attitude Jeff. Alright yer in. Listen up and take notes if need be. It's going to be a long night guys. Better be in for it." With that Steve went on in explaining the plan to everybody, making sure everybody knew their position and such in executing it right.

**Chapter 14**

Everybody knew what to do when everybody was at the arena. Tonight was the night, everything would be confronted and Adam would get his just desserts. Everybody got into positions as Jeff knew where Adam was at this time of the night. Jeff didn't let on with Adam that everybody knew about what he had done and was doing with Steve's daughter. He just went on with being Adam's bitch boy a bit longer, until the plan could be executed. Jeff led Adam to the back near the garage area where he was told too and to let Steve and the rest of the guys deal with him. "Come on Adam follow me. I was told you were wanted back here. Don't know what for, I'm just the messenger." Jeff explained as Adam followed, carrying his title belt over his shoulder. "This better be good Skittle boy. I'm busy tonight, I don't need to be dragged somewhere for no apparent reason." Jeff sighed as he stopped near a doorway. The room was dark as he motioned to the blackened room. "Here yah go Adam. Whoever wanted to see you, wants to see you in there." Adam stopped and looked into the darken room. "Your kidding me right?" He questioned as he looked to Jeff. Jeff just shrugged as Adam handed him his title belt, "Hold that Bitch Boy, until I return." Jeff took the title and nods, "Whatever you say." Adam sighs as he walks into the darken room. He sighs as he walks in cautiously and stands he was hoping the middle of the room. Then the door slammed shut as the sounds of shuffling feet could be heard.

Adam looked through the darkness the best he could as he heard the shuffling of feet. "Whoever is there, show yourself. I don't have time for damn games. The champ is busy tonight." He spoke to nobody in particular as he whipped around, trying to see into the complete darkness of the room. Next thing he knew it was pain and he was trying to fight back the best he could against whomever was attacking him in the darkness. Hitting the floor on his knees as pain ran through his ribs, back, and face. The lights came on as Mark, Glen, Dave, and Steve stood surrounding him.

Matt stood over near the door, he was the one that turned the room lights on.

"Well, well, well. The champ has no time to play with the rest of us. Too bad boy, yer on our time now." Steve said as Mark and Glen reached down for Adam, dragging him to his feet by the back of his t-shirt. Adam slowly got to his wobbly feet as he spat blood to the floor.

"What..do you want Steve? Huh? My title? Money? I'll give you anything you want." Mark and Glen made sure their grips on the little rat were rough and tough on him. Dave took a step back as he cracked his bruising knuckles. The bruises to him, were well worth the trouble. Steve lifted a brow as he just chuckled in Adam's face. "I want nothing but answers, as in name, location before I let the Brothers of Destruction go on yer ass." Adam swallowed hard as he looked to Mark then Glen. "Alright.. What do you wanna know?" He questioned as Dave stepped forward as Steve held him back. "You know what I want to know Copeland. Now spill what I want to hear or I will let them go to town on your carcass." Adam swallowed as he thought quick, he didn't want Steve to know what he had done to him. But would he give up the information that easily or let the other beat him until he couldn't speak, decisions, decisions.

"Answers to what? I don't know what your talking about Steve? I think your crazy and just want to beat me to take my title easier." Adam spat out as he tried going for Steve. Mark and Glen had better ideas and each took a hand, grabbed Adam by his chest, slamming him back first into the cement block wall. Adam felt the air leave his body quickly as pain ran through his body. "Don't lie to me Copeland. I have a source that told me differently." Adam snorts as he shakes his head, "I swear I don't know what your talking about Steve." Steve growled as his hands balled up into fists, "Your lying! Spill before I break yer jaw!" Steve shouted as Adam cringed knowing he was fucked and should just spill his confession. Only way he was going to live to see the next hour of his life. Adam snorted as blood poured from his nose. "Go to hell!" He bellowed as he gritted his teeth. Steve growled as Dave stepped up and Steve took a step back. Dave let his fists fly, catching Adam in the chest, stomach and face a few more times.

Dave stepped back as Steve opened up the room door and motioned Jeff into the room. Jeff stepped in as the door closed behind them both. Matt stepped up and stood next to his brother. Steve stood on his other side and looked to Jeff then to Adam. "Better spill it Adam. I know yer the one behind all my misery and taking my daughter away from me." Adam looked up through streams of blood, forming bruises and pain. He saw Jeff standing before him, between his brother and Steve. Steve lifted a brow, "Well?" Adam spat blood at Steve's feet as he looked to Jeff.

"You better not tell them anything bitch boy." Jeff furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his left foot up and kicked Adam in the stomach, sending the man to his knees. Mark and Glen still hand their hands on him, getting Adam to his feet. Steve looked to Jeff, "Is it true he knows where my daughter is?" Jeff nods, "He does. He just doesn't want to give it up, because he loves seeing you miserable." Steve walked over to Adam, bending over and placing his hand under the man's chin.

"That so. I can make yer life a living hell. If you don't give me the information I seek.

My daughter is in danger and if one hair on her head is touched. I will take every little thing out on you. Get me?"

Adam swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, knowing he was busted now. He had been ratted out by the younger Hardy. Now he had no choice but to finally give in, before he couldn't see nor talk for the rest of his life. "Alright.. I'll talk.. What do you wanna know..." He lowered his head as blood dripped to the floor from one of his many wounds he had suffered. Steve nods as he looks to Adam, "Location, name of your accomplice. Once you give us the location and such. Yer ass is being dragged with us. Making sure it's the right place. Once my daughter is safe in my arms. Yer ass is mine to deal with afterwards." Adam sighed heavley as he gave out all the information that Steve wanted to know. Steve patted his head as everybody piled out of the room and into Dave's SUV. Mark and Glen placed Adam in the way back, so nobody would see the bloody and battered man. Dave pulled out of the garage and listened to Steve directions to their destination.

**Chapter 15**

Entering the arena, a few weeks after dealing with Adam. Steve couldn't have been more satisfied. But Carolina still couldn't be with him yet. It couldn't be soon enough. He walked down the hallway towards his locker room as Mark stepped out of his locker room into the hallway. "Hey Steve.." Steve stopped in his foot steps, turned and looked to him. "Hey Mark.." Only thing he could say, he was lost in his thoughts really. Mark lifted a brow to him, "I was hoping to catch you before you headed to your locker room." Steve lifted a brow to his best friend. "For what?" He crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting what Mark was up to now. Mark chuckled as he opened up his locker room door, "Someone to see you Steve. I know you would like to see'em before you get working." Steve uncrossed his arms as he slowly hit his knees, dropping his duffle bag to the floor. Mark stood to the side as Carolina slowly walked out of Mark's locker room. She stood in the middle of the hallway in a pair of black cargo shorts and a baby blue tank top. Hair pulled back with a bandana. She dropped her back pack and skate board to the floor as she ran full speed towards Steve. "Steve!" She yelled.

Steve held his arms open as Carolina jumped into them. He wrapped them around her gently into a bear hug as Carolina wrapped her arms around his neck. "Carolina.. God yer a sight for sore eyes." Steve whispered as he didn't want to let her go. He felt if he did, she would be gone. Carolina sniffled as she didn't let Steve's neck go. Steve slowly stood to his feet as Mark walked over to the two of them, carrying Carolina's duffle bag, back pack and skateboard. "She showed up a couple of hours ago. I kept an eye on her until you showed up. I thought I would surprise yah instead of calling you. Plus it was Carolina's idea." Steve looked to Mark and sighs, "Thanks man. But you should still had called me." Mark shrugged as he picked up Steve's duffle bag and followed him down to his locker room.

Placing the bags upon the floor as he stood in the doorway. "I'll see you after the show right?"

Steve sat down on the couch, Carolina sitting in his lap, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Steve looked to him and nods. Mark smiles as he closes Steve's locker room door, heading back to his.

A couple of more weeks on the road found Steve and Carolina back at his ranch in Texas. It was Carolina's first time at the ranch and she was taking everything in slowly. Steve stepped out onto the porch in a pair of blue jean shorts and a camo colored t-shirt. He had a bottle of beer in his hand as he found Carolina running around on the grass, playing with the dogs. Steve leaned against the support beam of the porch as he watched.

He still couldn't believe Carolina was back in his life and it was official. Nobody couldn't take her from him again. She was literally his daughter and the legal system made sure it wouldn't happen again, for no reason. Steve finished his beer, placing the empty bottle upon a nearby table as he walked off the stairs and off into the grass. He plopped himself into the grass as he watched the dogs chasing Carolina. "I'm surprised yer out running my hunting dogs Carli." She stopped to catch her breath as she was hiding behind a tree. "I guess I'm a bit smarter than them?" She questioned with a shrug as Steve shrugs.

The dogs found her hiding behind the tree as she ran right for Steve. Steve had looked away for a moment as he was tackled to the ground. He opened his eyes as he looked up to see Carolina sitting on his chest. "Gotcha!" She said as she giggled. Steve laughed as he smiled and looked to her. "You think yer so smart huh?" She nods her head as she kept on giggling. "Yes I am." "Who taught you to spear like that?" Steve asked as he sat up, Carolina sliding into his lap. "Uncle Dave taught me to do that." Steve lifted a brow, "I will have to have a talk with yer Uncle when we return to the road in a week." Carolina sat in the grass in front of Steve. "Can I ask yah something?" Steve looked down at her as she looked up to him. "Sure what's on yer mind hun?" Carolina looked down as she started picking the grass a bit.

Steve saw she wanted to ask something but didn't push her, he let her speak when she was ready. "Am I really home forever?" She asked as her big blue eyes looked up to Steve. Feeling his heart melt at the question and the look in her eyes, "What makes you think you aren't home Carolina?" Steve asked. Carolina sighed a bit, "I'm afraid to be taken away from you again. I didn't like being taken away from you." Steve turned Carolina gently so she was facing him, cupping her chin gently in his right hand, making her look into his eyes. "Nobody but nobody will NEVER take you away from me again Carolina. I promise you that from now on. Adam is in jail along with his buddies, on what they did. They had no right to do what they did to you and me. It was wrong." Carolina sighs as she nods, "Alright.." Steve ran a his hand through her dirty blonde hair gently. "This is yer home Carolina, forever. You and I are together for life." Carolina looked up to him with wide eyes as she slowly climbed to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You made me so happy dad. I love you SO much..."

She spoke as Steve was in shock to what she had said to him. Wrapping his arms around her gently, "And I love you too Carolina.

Nobody nor nothing will never tear us apart. I'm always here for you no matter what. You are my daughter and nothing will never replace you." Carolina pulled back as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck, "You've made me the happiest girl on the planet you know that right dad?" Steve smiled to her as he saw her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. "Yes I know hunny. You don't know how much you've made yer dad happy. Just hearing you call me 'dad'. More comfortable now?" Carolina just realized she was calling Steve 'dad', instead of his name like she usually did. "I guess I am. I've finally found a place to call home and someone who loves me, like grandpop and grandma did, before they died." Steve nods, "You'll always have a home here Carolina no matter what." She smiled broadly as she knocked Steve onto his back as she went for the biggest bear hug. Steve returned it, but he didn't hurt her. Carolina sat up as she placed her hands upon Steve's chest. "Can we go fishing?" She asked. Steve felt his heart leapt with joy at her asking to do something they both enjoyed. "Sure we can. In the pond out back. You know where the gear is. You go grab it and I'll get a few things from inside." She smiled as she climbed off and helped him sit up first, before bolting off to the garage. Steve climbed to his feet, dusting the grass off himself, heading inside to pack the cooler with drinks and a few snacks, before grabbing a baseball cap, heading outside to meet up with Carolina to spend the rest of the afternoon fishing.

END


End file.
